Good Bye
by Fly Away Free spirituality
Summary: it was the last time i would ever see them and i wanted them to remember my smile. after all i was never really alive to begin with. rated to t for some violence. contains other characters as well. oneshots
1. Chapter 1

We stood in the rain as I looked into my friend's horrified faces. Their sadness. Their pain, and regret. I hated to see them this way. Even more so since it was going to be the last time I ever saw them. We were standing in a forest just out side of Tokyo. It was where I used to live with my parents. Just behind me was my body. Or rather what was left of my body. Most of it had rotted away and what was left was a skeleton draped with clothes.

I looked on to the scene with a saddened smile. Ayako had tears running down her face and her head was buried in monk's chest. Soft sobs could be heard from Masako. Lin held Madoka in his arms with a look of pure horrification and grief I had ever seen. John stood by with wide eyes and a few tears running down the sides of his checks. He clutched his cross that he always had around his neck tightly in his fist and I could see him forming prayers with his lips. Yasu's eyes held a look of agony and pain and he looked like he would collapse at any moment. Naru's emotions were most prominent through his eyes. They held anger, sadness, confusion, hurt. So many I couldn't count.

"How long?" I heard monk say.

I looked up at the sky with a small smile. "That's a good question." I replied, my voice low but light. "About four years now I would guess. If my calculations are correct I would be around twenty one years old now considering it's early fall."

Another sob.

"Do you… do you know how…" Lin trailed off unable to finish the question.

I thought for a moment as I watched the rain falling from the dark clouds that resided in the sky. They were steadily falling faster and were getting bigger. Going from a light drizzle to a steady beet. I looked back to my friend's grief filled faces. The scene around us seemed to change and suddenly we were on the astral plan. Though instead of it being a meadow or something pleasant we were still in the forest but my body was no longer there. I looked behind my friends and as if on cue we heard a shrill shriek and the distinct sound of running footsteps pounding against the ground and labored breathing. A cracking was added as we watch me running and pushing my way through the branches.

I was bloody and bruised and I could remember the pain well. I didn't want to see this and I didn't want my friends to see this but it had to be done in order for me to move on. I watched as I tripped and fell to the round a small howl escaping my lips as I hit the forest floor.

I winced as the pain came back to me and I could feel the small steam of blood begin to form on the side of my head and run down my face. The first of many to come. The past me tried to get up again but to no avail. Louder and harsher footsteps could be heard coming from the same direction. And soon the man that I had no memory came through the brushes and at me with a gun. The seen went dark then and a scream could be heard from all around, as the sound of a gun being fired multiple times was what cut it off. I could feel the pain now and the hot sticky red liquid as it ran down my body from wherever a built had hit.

Tears did not flow down my face however as I stood tall proud from where I stood. I wouldn't let my family see me cry. I wanted their last memory of me to be happy and light. But when I turned to them they were all crying and looking to me with fear. I looked down at my body to find it covered with blood and quickly made us leave the astral plain. Once back to the regular world my injuries began to fade and I was soon back to my original looks.

"I never wished for you to see that. But it had to be done in order for me to move on." I whispered quietly.

"That was why you brought us here wasn't it?" asked Masako in a voice so soft I could have mistaken it for some one else. Her eyes, though they were red from crying, showed kindness and well meaning.

"Yes. It was. And I apologize for using you guys like that. But I had to in order for me to move on. I don't want keep reliving that horrible nightmare any more. But now that you've seen it and have found me I can move on and be with my parents once again." I smiled as I said this and they all smiled back in turn.

A soft golden glow started to form around my body and I felt warm all over. "Though there were many things I wanted to do in life I suppose this would have been best for me. I am however glad I got to meat all of you and become friends with you. And I wish I didn't have to leave you behind but I promise, I'll wait for you. All of you. Thank you so much for helping Me." my voice started to echo and I felt my body start to float up wards. I hugged everyone one last time and I was left with Naru. I reached into my shirt and lifted the chain off from around my neck. On it held my house key. "Take it." I whispered and he did automatically.

"What is it for?"

"It's a good luck charm. Keep it. You need it more than me." I said and kissed the side of his cheek. My body rose off the ground even higher and the glow got even brighter and I knew it was time for me to go. I gave them all a bright smile and finally I could see the other side.

"Good bye." Was the last thing I said as it was carried to them through the breeze.

**Hey this is just a little one shot I thought of. Let me know what you think of it. and if I should make it into a multi chapter fic.**


	2. Chapter 2: farewell

**Alright so this is another one shot I decided to write… I'm not sure if I will write a prequel to the first one… I'm not sure how I would write it. But I'm thinking about it.**

_Farewell._

She walked along the side of the cabin. Her eyes looked dead and her feet dragged along the ground. The trees casting long shadows that covered her presence. It was dawn and she knew that this would be the only time that she would be able to do this. If she didn't then she would never be able to and she would be gone.

She came to the front of the wooden cabin and could hear the voices of her friends talking about what had happened. The body had been found. Her ties would be broken soon anyways with three of the most important people in her life. She had come to love genes family and knew that it would make it harder to move on in the end. But because of her natural behavior to wear her heart on her sleeve she knew it was inevitable.

She turned away from the people that would have been staying with her after the other three left, and walked into the forest. The leaves crunched beneath her feet as she dragged herself to the end. She came upon a dirt driveway that lead to another cabin. She walked along it until said cabin came in site. Standing at the foot of the stairs that lead into the building were the three that she was looking for in the first place. They stood in a semi-circle as they discussed what she assumed were they're plans to go back to England. She sighed and stopped a good twenty feet away from them and stared.

They looked up to with shocked expressions and she smiled.

"I suppose this would be the best time to do this then, no?" she said with a calm voice. She knew this was something that they were not used to.

Lin was the one who spoke next after a lengthy pause. "Mai what are you talking about?"

She only shook her head and looked over the lake as she watched as the first parts of the sun's first rays were becoming visible. The wind blew gently through trees, rustling the leaves and blowing them off the ground and in to the air.

"I think it's time to say goodbye." She whispered.

The leaves swirled around them and soon they were no longer on the dirt road but in a white space that seemed to go on to nowhere.

The shocked faces of Lin, Madoka and Naru, made her giggle in delight.

"Mai what's going on?" asked Madoka as she grabbed onto Lin's sleeve for support.

"Like I said. It's time for us to say good bye and go our separate ways. Even if it's not something I'm really doing willingly. I still want this short relationship to end on a good note."

"What she's saying is that, just like me, you will no longer be able to contact her."

The trio spun around on their heels. "Gene?!" Naru asked, shocked.

Gene chuckled. "I think that's the most emotion I've seen on you since… well I don't remember when."

Anger swelled in Naru's chest as he looked into the smiling eyes of his older brother. "Gene what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be moving on?"

"That's why we've brought you here. Just like Mai said, its time to say good bye. For both of us." He walked over to her in silence and took her hand lovingly in his.

"Because you've found his body we can now move on. We don't have to stay here anymore." Mai said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry I don't have the time or a way to explain this to you all. But let's just say that there are always things that will go unanswered and that we won't know, nor will we ever be able to figure out."

"It's time for us to go now." Said gene after a moment of silence.

They turned and walked away.

_farewell_

**Just a short drabble/oneshot….kinda incomplete… I think I'll let you decide what the reason was as to why they had to leave together. .. **


End file.
